


Her Butler: Horny

by Raven_M_Raven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV First Person, Teasing, comedic, if Grell wrote a fanfic this would be it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_M_Raven/pseuds/Raven_M_Raven
Summary: For best results read whilst watching the OVA 'Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor! Reader's POV insert. EXPLICT
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Her Butler: Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so 2020 was a year and I couldn't be with my friend for her birthday. Each year we watch the OVA 'Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor' or her birthday episode as we call it; but this year I couldn't so instead I wrote this. In summary I am a great friend who provides personalised smut... Hope you enjoy!

Her Butler: Horny.

From the moment you see him open the carriage door, addressing your newly made friend with a courteous smile, you realise that you want to see that smile between your thighs. Oh if only you didn’t have a job to do! You take his hand to descend the carriage steps, his grip is firm and strong. As Lizzie introduces you to her fiancé you cannot help but stare at the beautiful man at your side, deciding that his potential is wasted serving a child like this, while he could be serving you instead. You manage to compose yourself and look towards your host and friend. Once Ciel has finished his introduction he instructs the attractive butler to see that you have everything you need, and dear god you hope that includes the man himself. He finally speaks his name, Sebastian; you taste the name on your tongue and realise that yes, it would be a lovely name to cry out as you came. But come now, you need to get your head on straight! You have a job to do and it is not to harass this too-gorgeous-to-be-real man. 

Watch until you are in the guest room –

Although he is jabbering on about the previous family a bit too much for your liking, you are very much enjoying the fact that Sebastian is standing so close to you, his attention focused solely on providing you top service – though you feel that service should be happening on the rooms large four poster bed. You pretend to care what it is he is saying, but in reality you are using this time to snatch glances at his strong jawline, which you imagine peppering kisses against; his porcelain skin, though you see it as a potential canvas to leave passionate scratches and welts; and his lips, which look so soft yet devilish, you wonder what it would be like to feel them against your own, or travelling towards other places. Unfortunately a large explosion draws your attention and the handsome man is asking you to stay put while he deals with it. 

He obviously doesn’t know you well enough yet to know that you absolutely won’t be doing that, you love to go off for a walk no matter the circumstance.

Watch until that beautiful man jumps on you – 

You feel his body collide with yours, your hands wrapping around his upper arms in order to try to steady yourself, however you both still tumble to the ground. You still have your hands on him whilst he has you pinned down (unfortunately for your protection) and you can feel his lean muscles under his jacket – gosh he may be rather lanky but nevertheless he is still stacked! As you softly tighten your grip to examine his muscles further, you also notice that as you landed his head came to rest near your shoulder. You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he panted lightly and you crooned into it slightly, your nose brushing a few strands of his hair, which were soft and smelt faintly of roses. 

Unfortunately the experience of him lying atop you comes to an end as quickly as it had happened, lifting himself as soon as the explosion had finished. 

Watch until Prince Soma asks you to be his wife – 

As the gentleman confesses his (albeit abrupt) love for you, you admit that you do find him rather attractive, though not as much as Sebastian. 

Watch until you spill the tea all over you – 

Oh god you idiot, you’ve gone and made a fool of yourself at the table… But you did it on purpose didn’t you? You knew that such a prestigious house wouldn’t leave you to sit in a dress covered in tea, and you wanted to test the butler! You little scoundrel! You didn’t expect that handsome Bassy to pick you up though. At this you are slightly mortified but you can’t deny the shivers that are running up your spine and the heat pooling in your lower stomach. You can feel his arm under your legs and you can tell he’s not even straining to hold you, you’re as light as a feather to him. You can also feel his rock hard abs against your side and god what you wouldn’t give to trail your fingers across them!  
Once you are in the room he makes the excuse regarding the handmaiden; you think ‘excuse’ because you know for a fact that Lizzie’s handmaiden Paula is here, as is that other clumsy maid, Mey-Rin was it? You feel that his actions may instead be driven by something other than his order from the Phantomhive boy, and that feeling makes you all the more giddy when you see the butler blindfolding himself. 

At that moment a few scattered thoughts dance around your mind. Does that blindfold really work? How confident could he be with his hands whilst he can’t see? Will he be delicate and feel his way slowly to where he needs to go? Does he feel the tension the same way you do? 

As that last thought crosses your mind he rips your dress off you, surprising you greatly, leaving you only in your underclothes in the large room, my how dirty you feel! He mutters something about ‘excusing’ him but you can hardly hear it as the blood pumps in your ears. He begins to slide the new dress over your head and you are sad that this experience is over so soon, if only you didn’t have a job to do; if only you had just reached out for one of his arms and made your move…. 

Watch until Bassy has caught you being weird in the phone booth-

You can understand now why the others were so afraid to do this job, you didn’t even hear him approach you. How could such a strong man be so light-footed? As he stands in the doorway you can feel the room tightening around you, suffocating you, although you have the switchblade between your breasts there is something about this man that makes you feel weak, physically and sexually. You doubt you could take him in a head on fight, not that you wouldn’t try, however you can’t deny that his face makes your knees weak.  
You can imagine it now, him coming into the booth further, closing the door gently behind him, and leaving you both in the dark. The anticipation building as you wait to feel his hands on you, grasping you and lifting you to sit on the phone bench so he can slip between your legs and -

Alas, he only tells you that the ball is about to begin.

Watch until you wake up in his arms –

What in the world just happened? You remember seeing Lizzie faint in front of you and smelling a sickly sweet smell in the air, then what? Everything was fuzzy, you remember hearing new voices, ones you hadn’t heard before, and a lot of loud bangs and crashes as you were manhandled all over the place. But all of that didn’t matter to you right now as you were simply happy to be back in the butler’s arms. There are two other strange, yet handsome men, standing besides Bassy. You wouldn’t mind getting to know either of them also… Perhaps a night of all 3 of them? But alas there seems to be some unresolved tension between them and the two new people leave. 

Watch until Bassy has you in a choke hold-

HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP BEING SO HORNY RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT BACK! But you wouldn’t mind him choking you for a bit longer would you? With your back being pressed against his chest you can now fully appreciate the height difference between the two of you, and you can feel something hard pressing into your lower back, but what is i-OH MY GOD HE’S ENJOYING THIS MORE THAN HE SHOULD! Is he an assassin like you? Does he get off on doing his job? I mean you’re happy to get some kind of reaction from him but you wish you could at least experience it before you die and

Ah thank god the kid has woke up! Saved by the child….

Watch until Sebastian says the ‘I’m one hell of a butler’ as you dance – 

Oh you are pissed off, he’s been teasing you this entire time! Taking every opportunity to be close to you but not close enough for your liking. As you sway together on the ballroom floor you decide to throw caution to the wind and test his dedication to his master. 

“Would you say you have failed in your duties with me then?” you ask coyly. He quirks his eyebrow at you, a small frown forming on his lips. 

“Why, whatever would make you say that miss?” his tone is cautious, as he tries to decode what you mean. 

“Well, it is your job to ensure all of the Phantomhive guests are fully satisfied and, you see, I feel like perhaps there is some part of me which could be satisfied further? Unless, you would prefer for me to explain to the other guest that Viscount Druit was willing to please me further?” As you voice this challenge you stop dancing, still holding on to the handsome man but remaining steadfast as you confidently gaze into his eyes. Sebastian stares at you, dumbfounded that even after he almost killed you you’d want to play this dangerous game. However that look of surprise quickly left his face as he began to chuckle a devilish laugh, he bowed his head towards your ear and whispered –   
“My my, such an unbecoming demand of a young lady. However if this is the game you want to play then I will show you I am not an opponent who grants any mercy. Go to your room, I will be there shortly.” 

As you waited in your room you began to grow more anxious, worried if he would kill you but more worried that he wouldn’t even show up. It’s not as if you weren’t a bold person, this wasn’t your first time seducing a man on the job and it (hopefully) wouldn’t be your last, but there was something dark about this butler that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His devilish aura overwhelmed you until he was all you could focus on, his gaze always held a hidden lust, but what for? 

The more you thought about Sebastian the more you found yourself unable to sit still, squirming slightly on the edge of the bed. Your heart rate had climbed and butterflies were fluttering in your stomach, and you were sure that the room was a lot hotter now that it was this afternoon? Trying to calm yourself you began to focus your attention, trailing your eyes against the pattern on this dress, only to become hyperaware of the feeling of the fabric against your skin, leaving a ticklish sensation to wash across your chest. 

You don’t hear Sebastian enter the room, you are too caught up in your own thoughts, desperately trying to stop yourself from caressing your breasts as the sensation keeps building. When you hear his chuckle come from the door however you bolt up, your face now the shade of the garden’s beautiful roses. 

As he crossed the room to you he began to speak softly, confidently, wanting to make sure you understood the meaning of his words.

“We don’t have much time before my master gets tired of the ball and has need of me, so if you will excuse my boldness…” Standing before you he grasped your waist tightly with one hand and lifted your chin with his other, crashing his lips to yours. Something about him in this room seemed more animalistic, desperate in a way, as he forced his tongue into your mouth, raising the hand from your hips to caress your breast through the dress. Once you were over the shock of the intensity of the kiss you began to respond, wrapping an arm around his neck, fisting the hand into his jet black hair, whilst your other hand rested against his chest. You pulled on his hair and in return you felt a sharp bite to your lip, though he was careful enough not to draw blood. 

He broke the kiss to tear off your dress and push you down on the bed. Though the corset restricted your breath slightly it left your breasts exposed, nipples peaking and engorged; your light underskirt covered your legs, though it was now tousled up around your thighs. You scooted back on the bed slightly, so that you were now in its plush centre, when Bassy pinned you down. He had removed his jacket, his tie was undone and hanging around his neck and his shirt was hanging open allowing you to gaze at his marvellous abs. He kissed you again, still with the same passionate intensity as before, as you pushed his shirt off his shoulders, allowing you to drag your nails across his back, to which he gave a small growl. 

He began to trail kisses along your neck, down to your collarbone, leaving welts across your chest where he knew your dress would hide them, before bringing his mouth to your breast. Taking your nipple in his mouth he toyed with it, lavishing it with his tongue, pulling on it lightly with his teeth. He brought his hand up to caress your other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. You left out small hushed moans and keens, the knuckle of one hand in your mouth to bite down on, the other fisted in Bassy’s hair.

You felt him stop his ministrations and begin to move down the bed, making you give up your grasp on his head. You were both panting as you watched him get up from the bed, grabbing your ankles as he moved, pulling you towards the edge of the bed before kneeling down between your spread legs. You yelped slightly when he pulled you down the bed but this quickly turned into sharp intake of breath as you felt him peppering kisses against your thighs. Shamelessly you rose yourself to your elbows so that you could watch him service you, it was a lewd sight and situation, having the butler of an esteemed house half naked between your legs about to eat you out, but you had to say you didn’t mind it in the slightest. 

Sebastian’s hands lightly dragged your underskirt up towards your hips as he went, until it was around your hips, leaving your underwear in plain sight. The garment was practical more than it was sexy, but that didn’t matter much as you expected they would be tossed to the corner of the room at any point now. Instead however, the butler began to rub you through the panties, still kissing your thighs as he went. Though it wasn’t direct, he was still massaging your clit, the feeling being amplified slightly as the texture of the fabric rubbed against you. He was teasing you again. Putting on a show for you. And though it was maddening you couldn’t help but want him more. 

He soon gave into your whimpers of ‘please’ and ‘more’ as he swiftly pulled your underwear down past your ankles before diving down between your thighs to start lapping and sucking at your clit. Your arms buckled underneath you at the sensation, your head thumped down onto the mattress below, as you wrapped your legs around his shoulders, once again burying your hands into his hair, trying to pull him even closer to you. You felt a long, slender digit press against your entrance before it pressed in, curling up and rubbing against your walls, causing you to buck you’re hips and writhe around him. Soon he was pumping three fingers into you, massaging all the right spots as he continued to pay attention to your clit, switching between light strokes of his tongue to sucking on the bud hard. He could feel your orgasm building but before you peaked he raised his head and withdrew his fingers. You let out a frustrated cry, watching as he placed a slick covered finger against his mouth in a shushing gesture. From down the hall you heard faint voices, Sebastian chuckled before straitening himself up (in a surprising speed) and began to walk towards the door.

“It looks as though we will have to continue this next year miss.” You could not miss the shit-eating grin that spread across his face, accompanied by a sly wink, as you were left desperate on the bed. You were livid. You could hear him outside the door, speaking with the staff, telling them that you had retired from the ball early and were now getting ready to accompany Lady Elizabeth home. You quickly got changed yourself before storming towards the entrance hall. 

Once in the entrance hall you had to swallow your anger and say the necessary goodbyes, although this was further comedic in the fact that you were supposed to have killed the Earl not get blue balls-ed by his butler! 

Watch until Bassy puts a sleeping Lizzie in the carriage - 

As Ciel escorted you out to the carriage you saw Sebastian setting down the sleeping Elizabeth on the carriage seats. As you approached that grin reappeared on his lips.   
“I hope you are feeling better now Miss, such a shame you had to miss the end of the ball. I do hope that you do not tire too easily from next years activities.” He offered you his hand to climb into the carriage, you accepted, yet as you stepped in you made sure to squeeze his hand as hard as you could, hoping to break it, however the action only seemed to amuse him more. Ciel doesn’t seem to notice this interaction, or if he does then it doesn’t bother him, as he instead continues. 

Finish the episode!


End file.
